Three Years With You
by Carmelina Gabriella
Summary: (Ghost! Midorima x Reader). Tiga tahun bersamamu. Rasanya aneh bisa berteman denganmu. Aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa hanya aku yang kau jadikan temanmu. Apa ini yang disebut 'Masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah dan menakjubkan?
1. Prolog

**Chapter: 0 (Prolog)**

Bumi terus berputar, menandakan bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Putaran pada porosnya menandakan bahwa satu hari telah terlewat. Putarannya mengelilingi matahari menandakan satu tahun telah berjalan.

Ini tahun kesepuluhku memasuki jenjang sekolah. Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tahap yang harus dilewati semua orang sebelum menyandang gelar 'mahasiswa' tiga tahun ke depannya. Masa paling sulit dan membingungkan, karena harus memikirkan secara matang apa tujuan yang ingin dipenuhi suatu hari nanti dan menghadapi berbagai risiko dalam mencapainya.

Dan disinilah aku. Berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Shuutoku. Memperhatikan sambil terkagum melihat sekolah ini, dipenuhi siswa- siswi baru yang semoga nantinya bisa menjadi temanku. Di dinding tempat menyangganya gerbang sekolah ini, tersandar papan bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang Siswa- Siswi Tahun Ajaran Baru'. Akhirnya, impianku melanjutkan pendidikanku di sekolah ini tercapai. Sekolah ini katanya juga mendapat julukan '3 raja' dalam pertandingan basket dan itu sudah bertahan selama bertahun- tahun. Dan aku menyimpulkan, sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang cukup berkualitas.

'Baiklah! Masa SMA... Aku datang!' batinku sembari melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah dan memasuki gedung sekolah ini, menuju ke aula tempat acara pembukaan akan dilaksanakan.

Saat memasuki aula, seorang kakak kelas menghampiriku dan memberikan sebuah buku yang kurang lebih tebalnya 40 halaman.

'Ah, buku pengenalan sekolah.'

Buku yang sengaja dibuat bagi murid- murid baru untuk mengenal sekolah barunya. Dengan memasang senyum terbaikku, kuterima buku itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Kulanjutkan berjalan menuju deretan kursi yang sudah tertata rapi.

Aku segera mencari kursi, dan aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bagian tengah. Setelah aku memposisikan diriku di kursi senyaman mungkin, aku membuka buku pengenalan dan membaca isinya.

Penuh warna, dan itulah yang paling menarik perhatianku. Beberapa halaman awal memuat kata- kata sambutan dari berbagai pihak, juga tersisip foto- foto guru yang nantinya akan memberikan ilmunya kepada kami. Mulai halaman keenam, aku makin tertarik membacanya. Bagaimana tidak, buku ini memuat berbagai informasi penting soal sekolah ini. Mulai dari ekstrakulikuler yang sangat beragam , dilanjutkan dengan denah sekolah yang dilengkapi dengan foto- foto untuk memperjelasnya.

Tibalah aku di sebuah halaman berjudul 'Prestasi Shuutoku'. Tampak olehku foto-foto murid yang sedang memegang piala ataupun mengenakan medali. Di samping kiri foto, terdapat keterangan mengenai prestasi apa yang telah ia ukir. Tiba- tiba, mataku terpaku pada suatu foto. Sekelompok pemain basket berkaus orange dan bertuliskan 'Shuutoku' dalam pertandingan Winter Cup, mendapat juara ketiga empat tahun lalu. Hm... Prestasi yang cukup lama, tapi entah mengapa masih dimuat. Apa sebegitu hebatnya mereka?

Oh ya...

Angkatan pada tahun itu katanya angkatan terbaik. Terutama, kudengar ada pemain 'ajaib' yang masuk sekolah ini, hanya saja aku tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Semuanya terlihat begitu profesional.

Kulanjutkan membaca keterangan mengenai tim basket SMA Shuutoku yang tergolong unggul di antara SMA lainnya, sebelum akhirnya terhenti oleh suara seorang guru yang memberitahu bahwa acara akan dimulai. Kututup buku itu pelan, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam tasku.

Seperti acara- acara pada umumnya, selalu diawali dengan kata sambutan yang membuat kantuk menjadi- jadi. Kuputuskan untuk membuka ponsel layar sentuhku, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kantukku. Tak lupa aku menurunkan pencahayaannya terlebih dahulu, aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat- lihat apa yang aku kerjakan. Bukan, bukan. Ini bukanlah hal yang mencurigakan, ini hal yang biasa. Saat ini, orang yang kelewat penasaran banyak sekali. Menurutmu mengapa orang memakaikan kata sandi pada ponselnya?

Setelah beberapa menit, aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang memenuhi pendengaranku.

'Oh, sambutannya sudah selesai ya...'

Kusimpan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku rokku dan memusatkan perhatianku ke depan. Seorang kakak kelas tengah berdiri di atas panggung dan memberitahukan kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan saat masa orientasi ini.

Dari yang aku dengar, setelah acara ini aku harus segera melihat daftar pembagian kelas. Sistem pembagian kelasnya acak, tidak melihat dari prestasi, asal sekolah, dan lain- lain. Singkatnya, tidak ada pembedaan kelas di sini. Lalu, tradisi sekolah- sekolah Jepang pada umumnya, penyematan bunga di baju bagian dada sebelah kanan. Dan tentu saja, para senior akan mempromosikan ektrakulikuler kepada juniornya agar bergabung bersama mereka.

Acara pembukaan di aula telah usai. Semua murid baru beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kakiku kulangkahkan menuju gedung seberang, berhubung kelas satu nantinya akan ditempatkan di lantai pertama di gedung tersebut. Daftar nama- nama murid yang telah ditempatkan di kelas tertentu telah ditempelkan di jendela tiap kelas.

Aku menyusuri koridor, melihat- lihat kerumunan orang yang (berebutan) melihat nama mereka ada di kelas mana. Ribut sekali, ada yang berteriak saking senangnya karena dapat sekelas, ada juga yang mengeluh karena berbeda kelas dengan teman atau kenalannya. Kulanjutkan melihat- lihat ke setiap jendela kelas, berharap agar aku segera menemukan namaku.

Kelas A, tidak ada.

Kelas B, tidak ada juga.

Kelas C.

[name]

Ketemu.

Ada sepuluh kelas di lantai ini, dan semuanya merupakan kelas satu. Di sebelah kanan tangga naik, terdapat kelas A sampai kelas E. Sedangkan sisi lainnya terdapat kelas F sampai kelas J. Kelasnya cukup banyak, tidak heran mengapa sekolah ini bangunannya cukup besar. Yah, walaupun tidak sebesar SMA Rakuzan yang kudengar ada lima belas kelas untuk kelas satunya. Akan tetapi, coba bayangkan kalau terlambat... Lari ke kelas pastinya sudah mau pingsan rasanya. Bukan, bukan. Bukan berarti aku bakal datang terlambat. Itu hanya bayangan saja kok.

Kumasuki ruang kelasku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas. Sudah cukup ramai rupanya. Kulihat kursi 'idaman' yang letaknya di dekat jendela. Kosong.

 _Jackpot._

Kugantungkan tas di kait yang ada di samping meja, lalu duduk dengan tenang. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menunggu acara selanjutnya. Aku menopang dagu dengan tangan kiriku sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Di sana, tampak olehku para kakak kelas yang sibuk menyiapkan diri dengan berbagai properti.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa ekstrakulikuler yang akan kuikuti nantinya?

Basket?

Ok, tunggu sebentar. Ada satu hal yang perlu kuingat.

Memang, aku menyukai basket. Gerak- gerik dalam permainan yang begitu cepat, trik untuk mengecoh lawan, teknik dalam mencetak skor. Semua itu ku kagumi, itulah sebabnya aku sempat menjadi manager di SMP dahulu. Akan tetapi,

Aku sangat bodoh kalau sudah masuk ke dalam lapangan.

Bayangkan saja, aku hampir tidak pernah mendapat bola dalam permainan. Sekali pun dapat, aku akan segera bingung dan panik karena tim lawan mencoba merebut bola dariku. Di saat panik begini, aku berakhir melempar bola entah ke arah mana. Semua teknik yang kulihat dan kukagumi itu seolah hilang dalam pikiranku. Sepertinya aku tidak diberi bakat dalam permainan seperti ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencoba menjadi manager lagi.

Rentetan pikiranku terputus mendengar bunyi speaker kelas yang mengumumkan para murid baru untuk berkumpul untuk acara selanjutnya. Aku langsung berdiri, pandanganku masih terpusat pada kerumunan kakak- kakak kelas. Di kaca jendela, kulihat samar- samar refleksi wajahku.

Aku tersenyum.

'Semoga masa SMA-ku di sini berjalan dengan lancar dan indah...'


	2. Chapter 1

Hantu.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa makhluk astral ini ada di berbagai tempat. Mereka menceritakan semua itu kepada orang- orang. Seperti biasa, terjadi dua reaksi. Percaya dan tidak percaya.

Sebagian orang mengatakan hantu itu tidak ada. Mereka berkata begitu karena mereka belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

Sedangkan yang percaya, tentu saja akan merasa takut. Stereotipe mereka hantu itu sesuatu yang jahat dan akan mengganggumu.

Dan, kurasa ini hal yang bisa kubilang benar… Untuk saat ini.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Aku hanya terpaku melihat orang—er… orang transparan? Tidak. Tidak mungkin manusia tranparan! Atau ini merupakan salah satu trik sains yang baru dan tidak kuketahui? Hei, aku bukan orang yang tidak 'up to date'! Lalu, yang di depanku ini apa? Ia memakai seragam sekolah dan almamater hitam yang setia membalut badannya. Wah, seragamnya rapi sekali. Rambutnya yang hijau bergerak pelan saat diterpa angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka kecil. Iris mata yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya tadi tengah menatapku yang kini diam seribu bahasa.

"Oi, berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Dan sepertinya kau bisa melihatku."

Aku segera tersadar dari rentetan pikiranku. Ngomong- ngomong, dia sangar ya. Akan tetapi, tadi dia bilang 'kau bisa melihatku'. Jadi beneran hantu? Oh Tuhan, jika ini mimpi bangunkan aku sesegera mungkin!

Aku yang tadinya berniat mengambil barangku yang tertinggal kini harus mematung di depan pintu masuk kelas. Awalnya aku mengira ia salah satu teman sekelasku, mengingat ini hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi siswa- siswi baru di SMA Shuutoku. Tetapi setelah kupikir- pikir lagi, semua teman sekelasku hadir. Dan si rambut hijau ini tidak ada.

"Um… Ma—maaf. Aku tidak mengira ada hantu di sini…" Ucapku gugup, berusaha tidak terlalu lama menatapnya. Jujur saja, siap yang tidak ketakutan dan gugup setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka berhadapan dengan hantu?

Pemuda yang tidak kuketahui namanya hanya menajamkan tatapannya padaku. Astaga, apa ia mau membunuhku?Apa aku telah membuatnya marah? Tolonglah , aku belum mau hilang secara misterius di sini.

"Kau takut ya? Jangan bodoh, aku bukan arwah yang suka mengusik orang yang masih hidup- nanodayo. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah pulang?"

Ha? 'nanodayo'? Akhiran macam apa itu? Apa ini Kise Ryouta versi kalem dan berkata- kata dengan akhiran lucu lain?

Oke, aku hampir lupa tujuanku ke sini. Lebih baik aku menjawab pertanyaannya, mengambil barangku, dan segera pergi dari tempat ini, sambil berharap tidak menemui hal semacam ini lagi.

"Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan di kelas. Itu saja…"

Segera setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil bergumam 'hmm'. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju mejaku yang terletak di dekat jendela. Sedangkan si hantu tadi duduk di baris ketiga pada urutan paling belakang. Tepat di depanku. Hii! Ternyata kursi itu berpenghuni!

Kubungkukkan badanku sampai pandanganku sampai sejajar dengan meja. Sambil menelusuri laci mejaku dengan tangan kiriku, aku mencoba berbicara padanya.

"Oh ya,boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Yang kutanyai hanya terdiam menatap langit senja yang kemerahan, kemudian ia beralih menatapku. Sungguh, tatapannya membuat jantungku berdetak cukup kencang. Bayangkan saja, orang setampan dia menatapmu dengan begitu dalam. Memang sih, juga menyeramkan mengingat bahwa diabhantu. Untung menghilangkan rasa takut, mungkin?

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" Jawabnya dengan ketus sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya dengan tangan kirinya yang dibaluti perban.

Hei! Aku mencoba baik tahu! Aku yang sudah keringat dingin sejak kita bertemu tadi mau mencoba 'mendinginkan' suasana. Tetapi malah direspon dengan jawaban seperti itu. Dasar hantu si—

"Midorima Shintarou. Kau?"

Baiklah kutarik kata- kataku. Oh, nama yang keren. Pantas saja namanya begitu, mengingat 'midori' dalam bahasa Jepang berarti warna hijau. Entah mengapa, nama itu seperti tidak asing lagi bagiku. Sayangnya, aku tidak mampu mengingatnya.

"(full name). Kamu bisa memanggilku (name)~!"

Tanpa kusadari, aku merasa senang saat berkenalan dengannya. Yah, ini pengalaman pertamaku memperkenalkan diri…pada arwah seorang pemuda bersurai hijau ini. Aku yang sudah mendapatkan barang yang sedari tadi kucari, aku pun berdiri kembali dan mendekati Midorima. Aku berhenti di depannya, dan ia hanya menatapku bingung. Lalu, aku mengulurkan tanganku, memberikan isyarat bahwa aku ingin bersalaman dengannya. Midorima terpaku, menatap tanganku dan wajahku secara bergantian. Apa sebegitu membingungkannya aksiku sampai ia tidak mengerti? Lihat, sudah sekitar setengah menit aku menjulurkan tanganku padanya dan ia belum menerima salamku, wajahnya malah merona.

Tunggu.

Merona!?

Aku tidak salah lihat? Matanya menghindari tatapanku. Alis kananku kini terangkat, aku benar- benar bingung dengan aksinya. Tiba- tiba, suatu pemikiran terlintas di kepalaku. Ini bukan soal Midorima yang merona, tapi…

Hantu apa bisa disentuh?

Oh, sepertinya aku yang harusnya merona malu karena kebodohanku. Melihat badannya yang transparent seperti ini, mana mungkin bisa bersalaman?

"Ah! Ma- Maaf! A-A-Aku umm…" Aku mencoba menutupi rasa maluku, tetapi aku malah makin gelagapan. Rasanya aku ingin lompat dari jendela kelas dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke rumah.

"Tidak apa- apa. Kau itu hanya gugup, itu terlihat dari wajahmu. Semua orang juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu jika melihat arwah- nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Ia tidak lagi merona, ia hanya menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku hanya menatapnya dan tetap diam di tempat. Ini berlangsung kurang lebih satu menit, lalu Midorima mulai berbicara lagi.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai, bukan? Lebih baik kau pulang saja sebelum hari makin malam- nanodayo."

"Oh ya.. Benar juga. Hahaha~" Aku tertawa kecil. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kelas. Suara langkah kakiku terdengar jelas di ruangan itu, sehingga tidak begitu sunyi. Aku berhenti sebentar ketika aku sudah mencapai ambang pintu. Membalikkan badanku, aku kembali menatapnya. Dan siapa sangka, dia juga menatapku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Midorima-san! Sampai jumpa!"

Dia hanya terpaku mendengar kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha tidak menatapku. Kupingnya memerah.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu (name). Sa- Sampai jumpa…" balasnya dengan suara kecil, namun masih mampu ditangkap indera pendengaranku. Aku punya melanjutkan langkahku keluar kelas.

Saat aku berjalan, terpikir sesuatu olehku: Mengapa aku mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' ya?


End file.
